


A Case of Contradictions

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Corza's Beanstalk Stuff [2]
Category: Beanstalk, Echoes of a Giantkiller, Leagues and Legends - E. Jade Lomax
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey and Jack deal with the return of Grey's childhood nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penrosestaircase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosestaircase/gifts).



> SPOILERS FOR THIS BOOK SERIES AHEAD
> 
> You can find it online for free download here: http://ejadelomax.com/leaguesandlegends/ because the author is just THAT AWESOME.

Grey hadn’t had nightmares of the Giantkiller in years. He hadn’t given it a second thought how the whispers of the Giantkiller had faded at the same time he left home, but his mind had been relieved. No Giantkiller back home meant his sister was safe from the worst of them.

He had been eight years old when the name of Giantkiller was first whispered in his family’s halls, when his sister went pale with fear and fury at the mention of a boy with flaming red hair. He had been nine when the whispers became something more to the boy with his nose in books. Nine, when the reality of it all hit him, that this Giantkiller made his sister lose her poise just as much as the gold sparks long since kept away from his fingertips.

The dreams back then had been filled with ever changing images, a voice in a hushed whisper, hands stained with blood as red as the hair on top of the boy’s head. It was his father’s blood in the tamer nightmares, his sisters blood in the worst, though both ended with that shapeless voice, that formless boy turning toward Grey next.

Now, though, Grey knew things he hadn’t known when he began paying attention to this beanstalk of a boy he’d just happened to become roommates with. He already knew this boy could make him laugh if he smiled the right way, his eyes telling stories that Grey read as eagerly as any of his books. Now he was learning that if Jack had wanted to, all it would take was a cold, heartless smile, and Grey’s heart would break from fear. 

The nightmares were worse, now, when he had them. Now there was a face to wear that evil smile, hands he knew all too well, to be covered in blood. It was horrible to wake from those dreams alone, stuck in the darkness with a Jack he didn’t know.

It was better when Jack was there, too. When Jack was there to offer him comfort, when that face was waiting for him with the proper expression on it. Jack never asked Grey what he dreamed of when he woke in tears, and for that Grey was infinitely grateful. So long as Jack was there to hold him close, to whisper promises of protection, of loyalty, Grey would do his best to lock those nightmares away.

Because knowing Jack -with his infectious smiles and his constantly bare feet, Jack who was so insistent he would keep Grey from any danger- knowing Jack was worth the price in sleepless nights.


End file.
